specter's love
by Hinatachan167
Summary: specter falls in love with a human named rin, the only human which he can truely love
1. Chapter 1

Specter's love

Chapter 1 arrival from America

'Professor! Is it true: Rin-Chan coming for a visit?!' the professor stared at an excited spike, 'of course but she's not gonna visit, she'll be staying with us…' the professor smiled as he said that made spike more excited. Both men heard a knock on the door, 'great-grandpa, you home?' with that, spike ran towards the front door and jumped onto me, 'RIN-CHAN!!!' I practically freaked out, screaming at the top of my lungs. 'Spike! Rin-san wants to see me too!' I looked up and noticed natsumi, 'konichuwa!' I cried out happy, 'well I can still see you're short…' a grumbled, 'you don't need to remind me….' My family member smiled at her triumph, 'here's a gift!' I heard spike cry out. I took the box and unwrapped it, 'it's a pipo net??' I questioned. 'Yep the one you used to help me catch apes in the past!' I remember specter even though I was 7 years old, 10 years later and now I'm 17 and still short about specters height to be exact. I looked at the photo from when I was little, I remember me having short crimson red hair and very deep navy blue eyes now in days my hair is straight down towards the middle part of my back which is always tied back in a braid. The professor walked out to meet the 3 of us, 'listen you three: specters back and you Rin you need to be careful....' I nodded at my grandfather I remember what I did to specter not to long ago when I came to visit my grandfather.

_

* * *

_

10 years ago- 'specter! I'll tell you once and I won't say it again: surrender to both me and spike and we won't harm you.' Specter laughed at me, 'that's it!!' with that me and spike actually fought against specter twice and he was defeated.

* * *

My heart rate increased at the thought of seeing specter again. when I was small I was scared of specter beyond the understanding. The one I remembered was the kind little monkey that I fed bananas to. I could even remember petting him and he seemed to like it, but then he turned into a monster. '_I wonder what specter looks like.'_

* * *

With specter- 'it's good to be back in business!' I cried out and my soldiers loyally saluted me. One of the monkeys told me something, 'there's a familiar face again!' he showed me the photo of a girl with crimson red hair with it tied back and beautiful very deep navy blue eyes…'RIN!!' I growled angrily. I still clearly remember that little brat but she looks older though so why is she tall as me!?

* * *

Back to me- everyone explained to me all the things that happened to me while I was gone, 'so this is the 4th time he's returned?' everyone was upset, 'sorry to say that Rin…' this was just as bad as what had happened to me while in the states

_

* * *

_

A few weeks ago- my mother glared at me, 'you're a freak of nature, you and powerful 6

_th__ sense!' I wanted to cry since I was little I've been called that, but instead I took a letter opener and stabbed my mother and then knocked her out with the vase which initially killed her. I tried not to freak out over the fact that I've probably killed my own mother. When the paramedics arrived they told me she was gonna be alright but I needed to move away from her until my mentality was back together, which was highly gonna be never._

* * *

I was forcing a smile onto my face, 'It'll be an honor to stay with you gramps, natsumi-san….' I was trying to hold back my anger. Everyone smiled then calmly and willingly I smiled to.


	2. Chapter 2

Specter's love

Chapter 2 meeting the childhood fear

Oh! Sorry people, I forgot to mention something: I'm basing this fanfic off of sarugetchu on air that I've been watching on YouTube. Enjoy ^_^

Later- I was currently trying to get myself adjusted to my room which I haven't seen in 10 years. While unpacking I could've sworn I saw a pipo monkey, 'nani??....nothing.' then I heard my window break, 'what the? KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!' my monkey catching instincts kicked in making me grab the net and catch the little guy while in a nightgown. I heard footsteps run into my room, 'Rin-chan! Are you alright??' I looked up, 'yeah pipo monkey popped out of no where and scared me but now I'm fine. Yep! I caught him!!' I smiled making everyone in the room shocked.

* * *

School morning- I was dressed in the high school outfit, pretty sailor suit (colors: red and white). 'Grandpa! Natsumi! Everyone what'd ya think?' everyone glimpsed at me then was in shock, my hair was in a bun like the geishas, little chopsticks (sorry don't know what they're called), and my locket. Spike and Jake stared at me with awe, 'rin-chan!! You're so pretty!!' I heard Jake cry out, 'aww, thank you Jake…' I said hugging onto the blue haired child which apparently made him turn red, 'hey Jake, you ok??' he apparently passed out a happy boy, 'oh! I've gotta go! See ya later guys!' with that I ran out the door straight towards the high school.

* * *

At the school- every guy stared at me with amazement, giving me dog howls and cat whistles, 'SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!' I yelled obviously agitated. My naval blues glared little flames as I yelled, 'you must be Rin…' I looked up and saw a tall boy, 'my names Hiro, and I've gotta say you're hot!' 'Thanks…' I said coldly, 'hey, look at me when I'm talking to you, you dumb bitch!!!' I felt a hand snatch my arm making me wave my hand to lift up a metal pole and hit the boy called hiro. 'Don't you call me that word again, got it?!' hiro and everyone stared at me like I was a monster of some sort. As the classes passed I felt tired so I decided to drift off into a vision

_Vision: I saw chaos, builds torn down, fires ECT. To make matters worse there were monkeys everywhere and there he was specter. He was ruling the human's with an iron fist but why was I with him?_

* * *

In reality- I felt a book or something solid hit my head, 'well there we go, at least you're awake now, Ms. Rin!' the other students laughed at me making me glare at them. I couldn't help the fact that I was tired, it wasn't my fault. During lunch I saw monkeys making a muck of the school, '_is specter back or what!!?!?!_' my thoughts angrily yelled while I was grabbing the net from my bag. 'Get back here!!!!' I yelled irritated. Everyone stared at me and the boys (spike and Jake) were right behind me, 'monkey!!' everyone sweat-dropped at the sight of what was happening, 'Rin-san, why'd you-' the boys stopped when they saw specter, 'Rin, you've grown into quite a woman, very beautiful just like your mother before you.' I grew angry, 'what the hell was that supposed to mean!?!' specter smirked at me, 'your mommy is dead…blood loss I guess you really are a mommy killer…' he said so nonchalantly, which made me so pissed beyond the reasonable understanding, 'MY MOTHER ISN'T DEAD THAT CAN'T BE!!!!' I had the wrath of 10,000,000,000 men and women and attacked at specter. I noticed specter commanding one of the pipo monkeys to pick me up but I caught him, falling for his trap. After being knocked out by the albino monkey, I could hear spike and Jake calling me for the last time.

* * *

Moments later- I awoke on a table in some meeting room, 'hey, look at that: the human girl awakes!' I awoke and saw 5 different colored monkeys making me scream, freaked out and scared. 'I'll bite, what the hells going on here!?!?!??!' the door suddenly opened, 'I'm the reason, Rin…' I looked up and saw specter, growling at him, 'what do you want!?' I was angry with him for good reasons, 'well, I know a lot more about you now, such potential…' I glared at him, a glared that said, what the hell are you talking about!?' he chuckled and played a tape that showed everyone my secret, 'why the hell would you tape something like that?' I was extremely confused by specters actions. 'I've decided to put you on our team, the FMF (freak monkey five)'s team…' 'Why the hell should I go!?!?' glared and pointed at me, 'if you don't then I'll be the one to kill you like you did to your mother…' I yelled at him again, 'WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT PYSCO BITCH!!!!' everyone paused making specter smirk, 'quite a 'speech' Ms. Rin.' I left the room with embarrassment. 'Sissy!' I heard someone call me, it was ukki pink, 'what'd you call me?' I asked trying not to yell at her. 'She called you sissy, meaning in a way you're related to us…' I heard ukki blue. There's no way I could know these guys I don't even know my own father, all my insane mother told me was that he some features of a monkey but left before I was born…but I'm not half monkey….am I? 'Listen look Rin, the point is that you're father, our friend ukki ice (weird name I know) was your mother's lover, hence you're related to us…' I looked at the freaky monkey 5, 'but why do I have a powerful 6th sense and telekinetic abilities?' ukki blue thought this through with the others, 'probably was giving to you from your fathers side of the family. He had the power to control ice and you've got telekinesis…' I came up with, 'so that's why, my own mother found me a freak, because my father was 'one'.' Everyone stared at me, who wanted to cry, I finally realized that specter was right I 'killed' my mother and why she thought of me as a freak all these years finally added up. I walked out of the room and once out, I just cried my eyes out, '_my father's still alive but why did he leave me?!!??!'_ those thoughts made my tears pour faster, but my school girl outfit was dirty, and ripped. I knew I needed to change but…into what? My clothing was at the lab, in my own little room. I heard someone or something run down the hall, a pipo monkey? He held my big black suitcase that was filled with all my stuff, 'how can a little monkey lift something that's probably 20,000Xs heavier than he is?' I questioned. The monkey gave me a confused look, 'ukki?' I tried to do the same thing only to have more looks onto me which made me want to murder the pipo monkey but how could I, he's just too cute to do so.


End file.
